


Temptations

by multicolormuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Stepdad!Michael, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicolormuke/pseuds/multicolormuke
Summary: Luke seduces his step dad, using his body and sexual situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to tease Michael a bit, using his underwear to make Michael flustered.

It's been three weeks since Luke's mom and his new step dad, Michael, moved in together. Luke hates it. He hates that he has to live with someone so fucking attractive, and can't do anything about it. 

"Hey bud, you and I are gonna go shopping today, sound good?" Michael said, popping his head into Luke's bedroom. 

"I want to go to Victoria's Secret." Luke said confidently. Michaels eyes widened and he choked up. 

"Um, sure? Uh. Why is that?" 

"I want panties. What's your issue?" Luke laughed softly and walked over to his drawers, and pulled out a pair of cheeky underwear. "I always wear them, you haven't noticed?" 

"I'm not exactly looking at your bum, but sure yeah that's fine I don't care." Michael shrugged it off and walked out of Luke's room. "Be ready in 30!" He yelled out. 

"You're not looking at it, yet. But you will soon." Luke smirked to himself and placed the underwear back in the drawer. He was into girls clothes and boy clothes. He didn't really see a gender in them. He liked being "girly" and "boyish" both. He classified himself as gender-fluid and gay. He was comfortable with who he was, and so was his mother. She loved him no matter what he felt like. That almost made Luke feel guilty about wanting to take her new fiancé. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets some odd feelings about his new step son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at 4 AM hahaha im hysterical rn I can't sleep I hAVENT SLEPT IN DAYS ok anywhore I love u if u are reading this :) if y'all wanna hmu dm me on instagram we can b friends !! @femlukee okieeeee

Michael couldn't put his finger on it. There was something odd about Luke. The fifteen year old wasn't like every other kid, and it wasn't because of how he dressed or his sexuality. It was something else. 

"Luke! Are you ready?" Michael called out, waiting by the door for fifteen minutes now. Luke walked down the stairs and laughed softly. Michaels eyes wandered upon Luke's thin, small body. This was the first time seeing him in girl's clothing, but Michael oddly liked it. The pink skirt Luke was wearing barely covered his ass, but Michael didn't seem to complain.

"Whoops, I was listening to music." He shrugged and walked out of the door, swaying his hips a little extra to get Michael's attention. 

"Don't you think that's a little short bub? I mean-" 

"You mean you were looking at my bum." Luke responded with a small smile on his face. Michael blushed deeply and got into the car. 

"I was not looking at your ass, Luke." Michael said. He couldn't be caught staring at an underage boy's body! Especially his fiancée's son. 

"Mhm." Luke rolled his eyes and turned the radio on. He kicked his feet up on the dash and sang along to the music coming through the speakers. Michael glanced over when they arrived at a stop sign and could see all the way up Luke's hairless legs, and bit his lip. 

"S- So anyways uh, where do you wanna go first?" 

"Victoria's Secret, dummy. I have a lot of new things to get. And you get to see me try them on!" Luke giggled softly and smiled over at Michael, who's eyes widened. 

"I don't think that's appropriate Luke." 

"Michael! I meant clothing, not underwear! God, someone's dirty minded." Luke teased. This is exactly what Luke wanted to do, fuck with Michael. Tease him and make him think he's the dirty one. Luke had a plan though.

"O- Oh. My bad." Michael bit his lip again and continued driving. 

Once they arrived at the mall, they both got out and walked inside. Luke took Michael's hand and led him into the store, and began looking. Luke held up a pair of underwear that were lace, see through, and very sexy. 

"Hey Mikey, can I get these?" Luke asked, tilting his head. 

"Uh yeah sure, whatever you want." Michael nodded awkwardly and looked away. Luke smiled to himself and picked out a few more revealing pairs and made his way to the dressing rooms, dragging Michael along with him. They went into a room together and Luke made Michael turn around while he changed into just the underwear he held up for Michael. He looked at himself in the mirror before telling Michael to turn around. Michael's eyes widened when he saw the nearly naked boy, his eyes ran over Luke's body and glued to the thin panties that hugged his ass perfectly. Luke turned around and smirked up at Michael. 

"What do you think?" 

"I- I think I shouldn't be looking." Michael mumbled as he kept his eyes glued on Luke's body. 

"Then why are you looking, Mikey?" Luke said sweetly, walking closer to the older man. "Do you like them?" 

"Yeah I do." Michael nodded and swallowed thickly. 

"Would you like to see me take them off?" He asked softly, grabbing onto the belt loops in Michael's jeans.

"Fuck." Michel mumbled and closed his eyes. "Luke, stop. I'm serious." Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"You're no fun." 

"You're going to be my step son when I marry your mom. I can't be looking at you like this." Michael shook his head and turned around. 

"Why not? Maybe I just wanna have some fun with you. No one has to know." Luke shrugged and got dressed. 

"Luke you're 15, I'm about to be 29. I'm twice your age." 

"Oh shut up. My mom is 45, you don't have an issue with her! I know you like what you see." Luke nodded his head and opened the door, walking out. 

 

"He'll be the death of me." Michael mumbled and shook his head as he followed the younger boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally gets a taste of what he wants.

Luke blasted music through his room as he danced around in his underwear and a big t-shirt. He loved music more than anything, it made him feel good inside. It made him feel like he wasn’t alone. But someone who didn’t love Luke’s music, was Michael. Luke’s mother went out to get groceries so it was just the two alone for a while. And when Michael heard Luke’s music all the way downstairs, he was annoyed and furious. They had told Luke many times to keep it down. Michael walked upstairs and knocked on Luke’s door. But Luke couldn’t hear it. Michael walked in and saw Luke jumping on his bed, the shirt he was wearing rose up his body every time he jumped, flashing Michael with his laced panties on. Michael stomped over to the speaker and turned it off, causing Luke to turn around. Luke was angry. He jumped off the bed and started screaming at Michael. 

“You think you can just run up in here and interrupt me like that? What if I was naked in here! I bet you would’ve liked that huh? God, you love making me mad I swear to god. You hate seeing me happy.” Like rambled on, going all over the place. He let out a scream and punched Michael in the stomach, which barely hurt Michael. Luke was a soft boy, he couldn’t hurt a fly. Michael was still angry though, he had no right to treat him like this. Michael clenched his jaw and grabbed Luke’s hand. 

“Keep your hands to yourself.” He said through gritted teeth. He was partly turned on at the scene he saw walking in, and partly angry at Luke for taking everything out on him. 

“And what if I don’t?” Luke spat.

“I’ll tell your mother.” 

“You gonna tell her if I do this?” Luke laughed and rubbed his hand against Michael’s pants. “Because I know you fucking like it.” 

“God dammit, STOP IT.” Michael yelled loudly, gripping Luke’s arm tighter. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” Luke smirked and licked his lips, sliding his hand down into Michael’s pants, which caused Michael’s grip on his arm to loosen. Luke bit his lip when he felt Michael’s cock inside the sweats he was wearing. 

“Luke, st- stop.” Michael managed to choke out.

“Fuck my mouth then.” 

“Luke-“

“Tell me you don’t like my small little hand on your big cock right now, daddy. Tell me it doesn’t make you hard, because what I’m feeling will beg to differ.” Luke laughed as he felt Michael’s cock twitch. Michael was in complete shock, he stepped away and shook his head.

“Luke, stop I’m serious stop right fucking now! This is fucking wrong!” 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want it.” Luke argued and stepped closer to Michael. “Let me suck you off and I’ll stop. I promise. Just one time, just this once. Please daddy, I want to taste you.” Luke begged, getting on his knees in front of Michael. Michael knew this was so wrong, but he couldn’t deny that he was more than turned on. Luke looked up to him with his big blue eyes and stuck his lip out. Luke was a very convincing liar. Luke knew he wouldn’t stop with this one time, and he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. 

“N- No.” Michael shook his head and put his head into his hands. “Stop it Luke.” 

“Daddy, just a quick blowjob, and I’ll stop forever. I promise. I won’t tell anyone. You won’t get in trouble. I just want this, one time. Please.” And after a few moth back and forths of protesting each way, Michael’s cock was in Luke’s mouth. Luke was bobbing his head up and down quickly, and every few minutes his mouth moved down to Michael’s balls. Michael could barely process what was going on, he was receiving the best blowjob of his life from a 15 year old, the 15 year old who was his soon to be stepson. Before he knew it, he was cumming all over Luke’s face and mouth, and Luke loved it. He wiped it up with his finger and sucked his finger off, before kissing up Michael’s thighs and standing up. 

“See daddy? Wasn’t so bad.” Luke winked and went to sit on his bed, like nothing just happened. Michael felt disgusting, he felt like a pervert. He couldn’t believe what just happened, what he allowed to happen. He ran into his room and started the hottest shower possible.


End file.
